


Dishes

by iStiz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: Dean has to do the dishes.I wrote this for my Supernatural Secret Santa. It has no point. It's just Dean doing domestic chores in the Bunker because I wish they could all just live there together.





	Dishes

Dean shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing at his bleary eyes and wishing someone had already made coffee so he wouldn’t have to. He reaches for the carafe to fill it with water but cold, stale coffee spills out when he moves it. He curses and adds ‘clean the counter’ to his mental list of chores he has to do otherwise _no one_ would do them and the bunker would be a complete sty.

He fills the carafe- groaning at the sink still full of dishes- and dumps the water into the old percolator. Dean likes it just fine (and Cas certainly doesn’t complain) but Sam likes to whine about splurging on a new one that brews one cup at a time. Dean always rebuffs that statement by reminding him that the old things are the best things, using Baby as proof.

The coffee maker burbles and boils and the aroma of fresh coffee _finally_ begins to permeate the kitchen. He knows it’s all in his head but just the smell starts to wake him up. When it’s finally ready he pours himself a mug and quickly adds sugar before anyone can see him do it (he has to keep up his tough-guy image, after all). Dean downs it so quickly he burns the roof of his mouth a little bit but he can ignore it in favour of the caffeine making its way to his blood system.

The second mug he sips more slowly and by the time he’s done he feels ready to tackle the dishes overflowing from the metal sink basin. He runs the faucet until the water is hot, soaps up the sponge, and dives in. He’ll never admit it but the methodical process and clanking of the dishes is soothing. Don’t get him wrong, Dean wishes Sam and Cas would help out (and teach Jack along the way), but once he starts humming Zeppelin it’s not so bad.

And then the others come in for breakfast. Sam has a bowl of fresh cut fruit, Cas makes peanut butter on toast, and Jack practically inhales half a box of Lucky Charms. Dean is just setting his own mug to dry when they dump their dishes into the still-sudsy sink.

“Oh, come on!” Dean groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“It’s just a couple of dishes,” Sam calls on his way out of the room.

A deep growl resonates in Dean’s throat but it’s cut short when he feels a warm presence to his right. “I’ll dry,” Cas tells him, “and Jack can put them away.”

“Yeah, well…” Dean can’t come up with anything good to say so he just turns the hot water back on and starts humming again.

Cas smiles when he recognizes it and joins in, which leads to Jack asking about the song. Dean decides that doing the dishes isn’t all that bad so long as he has his angel and their adopted nephilim son to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
